Everything Throws Shadows
by Tia13
Summary: (One Shot) Asra is a spy, a friend and a comrade. She is also everything but happy. But running from your feelings and your misery will never solve a thing. And being content does not mean dark thoughts can't consume you. Sinbad finds he overlooked something right under his nose. Mostly canon, slight AU, Own Character


**Everything Throws Shadows**

 _Summary :_

 _Asra is a spy, a former lover, a friend and a comrade. She is also everything but happy. But running from your feelings and your misery will never solve a thing. And being content does not mean dark thoughts can't consume you. Sinbad finds he overlooked something right under his nose._

* * *

Hullo, here's Tia!

This is a new account and though I have been active on fanfiction websites before, I have not yet posted something on .

This story here came into my head after binge-watching Sinbad no Bouken in one night. Twice. I do apologize for any mistakes I might have made: Though I love Magi I haven't had the time to watch the whole anime and read the manga. I tried to keep it so vague it can fit into the canon storyline, but it is AU - with an OC as well - so, I guess I could put inconsistencies timewise as AU.

Apart from that, I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. This is not beta'd, but I did try to keep it clean.

Anyway… On with the story! I hope you like it!

* * *

 _~*Everything Throws Shadows*~_

Again, the king's palace of Sindria was drenched in light and laughter, long after the sun has gone down. Asra had a prime view of it from her shadowy retreat near the balcony where Sinbad and his comrades held court – if you could call it such a thing – with the young Magi Aladdin. She also heard what Sinbad told the child – because even if powerful, that brat was nothing else – about his generals.

Funny though, she contemplated and stroked the bandages that held the symbol of his household, that no one cared that she was, technically, also one of them. Or maybe she was not. She wasn't the one who fought at his side, which would be what he thought his comrades were for. But she was not one of them. She's the shadow, the forgettable one, the one who made sure his empire ran smoothly and no one thought of causing trouble. Well, too much of it either way. Sinbad did value the freedom of his people, but he everything but stupid. He knew that unrest grew faster and festered quicker than he could spy from his high towers and the occasional visit to places. So she watched out for anything that would concern him. For her, it was her own battle. And an important one, even if it was not as upfront as the others.

Ja'far turned to gaze towards her and nodded in a small gesture that someone else might have discounted as unrest, but that for her was acknowledgement from at least someone. Ja'far understood her best, out of all of the household members – he knew shadows. But for all that, he had already spend too much time in the light to live and breathe them. Asra did.

What most discounted was Sinbad's strategic mind. He knew shadows too – but a different kind of shadow. And even more important, the black Rukh as well. Her king was now standing above his people, toasting them and she felt her eyes drawn towards his physique – one she had, at some point, known more intimately than any other.

At that time it was merely curiosity on her part – he'd been her first – and strong attraction on both sides. And they had had so much fun… He was well versed in making women feel beautiful and desirable. He drew people in with a charming ease that hadn't lost its spontaneity. It wasn't like the honed weapons his mind and body had become: It was at once more innocent and wilder that he was as a whole and it was intoxicating in a way she had never experienced with anyone else.

For a while, she had become addicted. Then she had realized how close she was to loosing herself in him and she had withdrawn, had ended their arrangement. He had been easy on her too, then. Kissed her goodbye as a lover – and in such a sweet, sweet way - and had never even asked why she did it. Sinbad had just accepted her decision. He reverted back to her friend, her comrade at times, but mostly he took on the role of her king. Of course, it had been easy for him: He didn't love her, or, more precisely, he never cared about her more than he did for all his friends and family. But she… she had soon realized that it had been to late when she had distanced herself. He was already in her heart and now she didn't even have the physical aspect of his affections. He was lost to her, _that thing_ was lost to her.

She could, of course, understand him. She knew him as well…. Maybe better than he knew her. His heart was big enough for a whole kingdom, his affections nothing he could focus on one person. He loved big and broad… And while he liked children, the orphans he had taken into the palace as well as the children of his generals where enough for him. And there was no alliance he couldn't strike without marrying the country's princess, he was just that good.

Asra was also quite sure that he didn't want to love only one person. It would mean binding himself to someone, making himself vulnerable, and she had the distinct feeling that he was scared of that. A fear of commitment, even though she would absolutely never voice that thought aloud. Maybe because she was, at least in that aspect, very similar to him.

Gradually, she could feel tiredness creep up on her and rose from her pillowed place. The celebrations would go on without her. She would go and rest, something she hadn't done in quite a while in her own bed.

Interestingly enough, it seemed that the girl – Morgiana, was it? – noticed her when she walked through the shadows into one of the hallways that connected to the palaces wing where her quarters lay. She caught the girls' eyes and smiled, waving mockingly before vanishing from her sight. Let the girl worry and contemplate this. You didn't have to be flashy or overtly powerful to be effective. They were certainly living in interesting times.

That Sinbad didn't use his office to often was an understatement if Asra had ever heard one. The room was pristine and he was squiggling in his chair due to obvious discomfort of not being used the throne-like (und uncomfortable) seating arrangement. She swallowed her laughter, though, because she didn't need innuendo-laden banter to tear down her carefully constructed walls today. Banter with Sinbad was never not laden with his tendency to flirt though, and Asra didn't feel up for it. Not after a night like this, with dreams that left her yearning, aching, emotionally fragile and more heartbroken than usual. Talk about rubbing salt into wounds, when she had to go and debrief him instead of avoiding Sinbad for a few days as she normally would have.

 _~*Everything Throws Shadows*~_

Thankfully, Sinbad seemed too occupied with his thoughts to really analyse her while she recited her report (everything was fine, yes, the citizens are healthy and happy, the small wave of an aggressive flu on the outskirts is under control, yes, and I took a few orphans of the street and got them into proper homes, great, thanks). Sinbad smiled at the last point of her report and seemed to set his preoccupying thoughts aside for a while to stand up and walk around his table.

He towered a good head above her, and proceeded to hug the life out of her a second later.

"You know, sweetheart, you're the best ground spy I could ever ask for." His grin was blinding when he let her go. Blessed air! "I am so glad you're here again, take a break the next few days, okay? It's really only because of you that I can provide for my people so well."

She really was thankful that she didn't blush easily. But the compliment was balm to her soul. She did love this island a lot. Not as much as he did, probably, but it was her home. Not tomention that it felt good to be recognised once in a while.

"Thank you. Maybe I will," Asra replied, grinning up at him. It was a relief that she didn't have to force it when he treated her as his friend and coaxed genuine happiness to her lips. "Or I'll just go and travel for a while… You know, just to enjoy the freedom."

The arms Sinbad slung around her shoulders was comfortingly familiar, as was his warm laughter. "Really? Asra, you always appear as though you can't wait to leave again… Maybe you'll stay a while for me at least? You're never at any celebrations, and we used to have so much fun together!" And then something that pushed the smile of her face with deadly accuracy. "Or do you have a lover down there? Should Ja'far, Hinahoho and I head out to have the 'if you ever hurt her'-talk with somebody? I know they would have as much fun as I with that…"

She interrupted him quickly, her chest constricting so much it actually hurt and uttered a fake laugh that she hoped sounded more convincing than it felt.

"That's stupid, Sin! You know I would tell you something like that, right?" Another laugh and Asra squinted her eyes to a smile that felt wrong, wrong, wrong on her face. Sinbad looked at her with an expression she could only describe as odd. She'd never see him look so… Out of it before. It was probably better this way though – she needed to get away from him. Now. "Really, what kind of ideas you're getting! It's so stupid! But I'll be going now, bye!" She rushed out, wound herself out of his grip and fled through the door.

The rest of the day passed in some sort of blur. She felt passive, out of it, and dismissed the odd looks she would get from Ja'far when she talked to him about sending out resources to the orphanages. If they noticed she wasn't too well it would give her an excuse before Sinbad. And really, Asra couldn't bring herself to care that Ja'far might start worrying. It just… Didn't seem to touch her emotionally. Soon after her discussion with the former assassin she went into her rooms. Maybe a bath would be good… But the bed looked inviting. She'd just lie down for a while. The rest would do wonders. What had she been thinking about before?

* * *

The next thing she noticed was pain. Or, at least it felt like pain, but she was so detached from it that she didn't even change her breathing. It was… weird. And were those… voices? She was almost sure it had to be so. But her hearing seemed duller as well. The next second Asra twitched as pain seared through her like a spear. What… And the voices were clearer now. She needed to focus on the voices. She couldn't open her eyes, they were frozen in place, but she made out frantic shouting that sounded like Ja'far. And maybe that was Hinahoho in the background? Was Kikiriku also there? Why were they shouting? But if they were here with her and she was in pain maybe that explained it. Yes. They would worry… But she knew she wasn't sick… She had never gotten sick just like that. For Asra it was always more of a slow descent into illness. So maybe it was something else. The voices got duller again. Finally, some quiet. She would just go back to sleep now…

* * *

She was still tired when she woke. Huh, she felt like she'd been lying for a long time… but she didn't seem to have slept much. Her bandages are still on her – didn't she normally sleep without them? Right. She had fallen into bed, and then there had been Ja'far and Hinahoho. Maybe she'd been sick? It seemed like the only plausible answer. Her head hurt...

* * *

Her eyelids felt too heavy to bother lifting. Maybe she was still sick? But she was not in pain anymore. That was good. Asra had never liked pain. Then again, no one did, so maybe it was more that she was not as willing as the generals to place herself in a situation where she could be hurt. It was one of the reasons why Asra was never at the front when her household was fighting. She tried opening her eyes another time. Darkness got to dull after a while. At least shadows changed and fluctuated. Darkness was just boring.

* * *

Had she lost consciousness? Really, she wondered what was putting her through so much stress. Was it physically or mentally?

Like a floodgate opening, feelings for Sinbad, the pain, the heartbreak, the dismissiveness of most of the generals… Everything suddenly coiled in her chest and she chocked on nothing. She couldn't do anything – the miserable feelings just build up inside of her. Asra wanted to claw at something, anything. Mostly her chest. But suddenly she realized that her hands were restrained. What was happening?

Something clicked, then something made a loud 'bang'-noise. The rhythm of steps she heard coming towards her was more than familiar. "Oh, sweetheart. Just what are you doing?" Sinbad's voice ghosted over her, his breath near her neck as if he was bent over her. Worry. It sounded like he was worried for her… Fool! Her rational side blasted through her brain. There you go with your stupid hope again! He'll never love you, he's too self-sufficient for that! You're not good enough for him either way. She gulped in air as sobs suddenly broke out of her, and everything came crushing down on her. Why didn't he… No! It wasn't his fault that he didn't love her, it was her fault for falling for him! She couldn't have helped it though… Gods, she never could have. Another sob shook her, before she could reign it in.

And a hand stroked over Asra's head.

She froze. Sinbad was still here! What was… Why did he have to hear that? It was pathetic enough as is, she didn't need Sinbad to see her like this – especially because it was all his fault… It was all his fault! It felt like a weight was finally lifted off her.

"Oh no, you won't!" Sinbad growled from somewhere to the right of her. She startled, just before she felt his Rukh passing over her. They were light ones, she could tell. But why did they burn? It hurt! Her eyes went wide and Asra tried to sit up, only to get stopped by restrains that were chaining her wrists to the bed next to her. She gasped as more Rukh touched her and tried to wriggle free. If it hurt she didn't want it! Sinbad should take his light Magoi away!

Said man now bend down over her. His hand was touching her right abdomen, where the Rukh was the most painful. "Get off!" She snarled at him, pain making her use a voice she'd never otherwise used with him.

"No." Was his short tempered answer as he almost snarled back at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He stared at her. "It's not what is wrong with me, sweetheart, it's what's wrong with you!"

Asra met his eyes with her own. What did he mean by that? Obviously, he was at fault here. "Let me go you colossal arsehole!"

His eyes closed for a second and she would have felt victorious if he hadn't opened them to have a lot more steel in his gaze. "I won't." His voice was calm this time around. "First you will tell me why you've started to fall." He didn't react too well to her uncomprehensive stare. "You're falling into depravity and I want to know what is wrong! Asra. Talk to me!" He finally ground out and got even closer. His face was so close… Couldn't he stay away?

Then, suddenly, she saw her eyes reflected in his. They were black.

What?

The tears started to fall without her volition. Why would she… What was happening? Why would she have black Rukh? She hadn't been cursed, she didn't deny fate, she didn't _hate_ … Why would her Rukh blacken? Asra wanted to hide her face, hide her eyes – hide the ugliness that had taken her over… Why had it taken her over?

Any fight she might have had left in her was just gone. Asra slumped and closed her eyes. Sin didn't need to see this. It was as good as stabbing him in the back. Or burning down his orphanages. He would never again want anything to do with her… None of her friends would.

When her wrists lost the feeling of shackles around them, she pulled them towards her face and turned away. "Asra, talk to me!" Sin sounded more like himself now, serious enough but kind. It didn't make sense.

But it didn't have to make sense, did it? After all, what should she care about him when he had never appreciated her. She had done everything he asked of her. But no more. He could try and keep his country peaceful all alone. Just like she was. She was all alone. Everyone who was important to her was his. Her important people where his comrades, his friends… They would abandon her in a heartbeat. That was his fault. All of this… It was His fault! Sinbad… He would pay! Pay! He should be made to suffer just as Asra did… Had. She wouldn't suffer any more if he suffered. It would all change!

Something hit the side of her head. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at that man. It really was all his faul- Sinbad was staring at her, something akin to tears in his eyes.

No! A visceral part of her shouted. That was wrong! Sinbad didn't cry! He shouldn't have to! It was wrong! He Couldn't!

Oh yes. The sooner he started to suffer the better. After all, that was what she wanted most. That man should know agony just as she had. Her lips curled as he reached towards her. The swine.

 _~*Everything Throws Shadows*~_

Next thing Asra knew, she was sitting in front of a mirror. Everything was dark, but the mirror was so bright it illuminated at least her immediate surroundings. There was her knife, lying to her right. A gift from Sinbad when she had first come to him, thanking him for opening the orphanage where she lived. He had been so impressed by her sneaking up on them. Neither Ja'far, nor Spartos, nor him had felt her approach. He had also seen right through her. Asra had helped setting up the orphanage, but she had grown restless. She wanted to help, not stagnate. She didn't want to stay at one place. And he had offered her a way out. She really owed everything to him. Her life was interesting, she got to travel, and she didn't have to stay. Nowhere.

Looking around further, she saw something else lying at her left. It was a dagger. And it was sizzling with so much power it almost seared the air. It was intriguing, almost beckoning her to take it. But something didn't sit well with her and she turned away again, reaching to grab the comforting leather of her trusty knife. If she had learned anything by staying near Sinbad it would be that power always came at a prize.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, and Asra whipped her head around, staring at the mirrorglass where the voice had come from. Her own eyes stared back at her. That would have been normal, had the figure not been towering above, an air of superiority around her, and had those eyes that were glaring at Asra not been pitch black around the iris.

"This just means you stay withering away at Sinbad's side," the mirrorimage growled, lacing his name with loathing, fingers playing with the very same dagger lying to Asra's left.

"You could pick power. You can have your own friends. You can travel further that just inside that small, pitiful country. You can have a destiny of your own making. Doesn't that sound marvellous?"

"But they need me," Asra whispered, trying to avoid the cold eyes, "they don't know the shadows. But I like them."

A snort that sounded just like her. "You hate the shadows. You are just too scared of getting hurt." A pause, then the mirror image smiled at her. It was not a nice smile. "Don't you see? With this power you don't have to be afraid! No one will be able to touch you."

"I don't think loneliness is something to be coveted," stated a familiar voice from behind Asra, and she shifted to the side, not letting the mirror image out of her sight. But there was Sinbad, briskly walking towards her. He started to smile when he stood maybe two feet away from her, but then turned to frown at the image in the mirror that was almost hissing like an angry cat.

"It is better than hurting constantly!" The image of her with it's black eyes and cold voice hurled at Sinbads head. "Asra, he hurts you more than anyone else ever could! You will be just as lonely at his side," it screeched, her dark eyes never leaving Sinbad's form. A little voice in Asra's head found it telling: Even her mirror image could not help but fixate on Sinbad. That… Was not good though, was it? To be that dependant on him. Maybe she really should take that dagger, if it would keep her save even when she went out to find friends for herself. Then she wouldn't be so dependent on him anymore.

A warm hand clasped onto her shoulder. "Asra," Sinbad murmured and went to crouch next to her, "please don't listen. I don't know why you would even think about it, but remember your comrades! Everyone would miss you. You have friends, you don't need to be more powerful to have any. You made them on your own merits."

"Oooooooohhhhh," sneered the image. "Is he not a silver tongue? Asra, you know that you can't trust him to be honest. You know he only has his own advantage in mind!"

"Don't you think she has her own mind to make up?"

Asra felt his grasp on her shoulder tighten. It was not painful, yet, but she could feel the irritation radiate off him. His hand was also comfortingly warm. She only now noticed that she felt cold, and Sinbad seemed to be the only source of warmth around here.

A cackle slipped through the mirror images lips.

"I am her!"

But the man very slightly shook his head, coincidentally letting his hair brush against Asra's side.

"You are not my Asra. My Asra would never abandon those she loves. She is not spiteful and greedy. She cares." He paused, letting his eyes rest on her for a moment, then he narrowed his eyes at the mirror again. "You are her fears and her self-doubt. And if I had known that you existed I never would have let her out of my sight."

"But you didn't! Because you did not care! No one knew and no one cared!" The words resonated with Asra so strongly it disturbed her. But the dagger that was still swirling with power that, at that moment, seemed so tempting, did not stay near her. Sinbad had obviously anticipated some sort of effect the image would have on her, and Asra saw his sword shine with reflected light before it swung down at the dagger. In the same moment, the mirror started to screech again and the dagger shattered into a million little pieces.

Asra stared in shock as she found black Rukh swirling around her, only to quickly disperse. Had the dagger been…? The next moment she was drawn against a solid chest. She was so tempted to bury her face in the nook of Sinbad's neck, but the mirror's words still rang around her head. He had just destroyed that power. Her power, in a way. Of course, she wouldn't have chosen to fall (would she? No, she wouldn't!) But… didn't he trust her to make the right decision?

"Yes! Do you see now, Asra? He only cares that he is not at a disadvantage! He is manipulating you!"

They both stiffened at the mirrors exclamation. But before she had even processed the meaning, Sinbad was holding her a tad away from him, his hands grabbing the sides of her shoulders, and staring intently into her eyes. "Asra, sweetheart. I am a king, I am a dungeon conqueror. I am a lover, enemy, ally, comrade and friend. But it does not matter to me, Asra. Because whatever I am, the only thing I want is to keep you save!" he paused, but she couldn't speak. She just stared at him and he stared back fiercely, "And I am powerful. You know I am powerful. I can create and destroy and do you not think that in that case I should not also keep my friends from harm? Would you ask of me to watch you walk into danger? Because I won't, Asra, and I won't let you face pain alone either."

Would he not? But everything in her screamed at Asra to believe him. He had never steered her wrong before. It had never been his fault after all. She had made herself miserable all by her own choice. Tears welled up in her eyes and Sinbad's face softened into the smile that was pure him. "Don't hate me, Asra. Please."

"Don't choose him, Asra! He will never love you. You will be lonely, and friendless, and a stray when he grows tired of you. You will never be happy! **He** will never make you happy!"

Tears blurred Asra's vision even further, again coming without her volition as she knew it to be true. She saw, though somewhat blurredly, Sinbad look at her. A sob escaped her, but she finally got her voice under control and whipped around to face the mirror image.

"I know he won't," she cried out, sobbing again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sinbad sit down as though he had first leaped up to defend her. Maybe he had.

"And that hurts. But guess what? I would hurt more if I didn't choose him! I don't want power! I want friends! And… Well, I will just take friends if that is all I get. It's still better than being lonely! And- And…" Sobs now broke out uncontrollably, and not a moment later she was pulled into a hug from behind, purple hair falling around her.

"Asra. Sweetheart." Sinbad nuzzled the top of her head, his hands stroking up and down her sides. He had shed his outer robe and was deftly wrapping it around her, humming a soothing melody Asra was sure she had heard before. He took a strand of her hair and pushed it behind her ear, his hands wrapping around her own and his gaze searching hers.

"Please, Asra. Let me protect you. You protect something that is precious to me every day you travel. And as it seems, I have not been protecting you in return. Let me right that, I beg you."

At her nod, when she sagged a bit into him, too exhausted to care that maybe she should refuse and do this herself, free herself of her own fears and darkness, Sinbad gave her a smile. He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed each finger with great care. It was something he had last done years ago when they had both lain on his mattress, half buried in huge pillows, and tentatively got to know each other in more intimate ways. Well, tentatively on her part. He had coaxed and prodded and tested her boundaries with a confidence that was much more a comforting safety net than the irritation it seemed to be with officially dealing with him. The kisses were meant as reassurance, she knew. It was also an unspoken promise.

She did not pay attention, still too caught up in herself, but she did hear the shattering as the mirror broke. It, too, became black Rukh, but these dissipated even faster. And then Sinbad stood in front of her again, his face alight with something she could not place.

"It's done. And it's time to wake up, Asra. You have left us missing you for long enough, now. Our friends are getting impatient," he murmured as he kissed above her brow, and they both faded from that place.

 _~*Everything Throws Shadows*~_

Waking up was the opposite of the peaceful fading away. Something seemed to burst from her, making her feel like something exploded out of her chest, and there were noises. All around her, it was loud. That was when she noted the pounding headache and let out a low moan at the pain. Seconds later, everything was quiet. A cool hand touched her forehead, tucking away stray strands of hair, and slowly smoothed over her scalp.

"Welcome back, Asra," a voice said, and her brain helpfully supplied that it sounded like Ja'far. She made a humming noise, still too exhausted to try and open her eyes, and other quiet greetings reached her ears. A larger, slightly rougher hand cupped her cheek and she heard Sinbad asking everyone to leave. After a bit of shuffling, she couldn't sense anyone else in the room anymore. Her mattress bend under the weight of someone, Sinbad, at the edge of her bed. Still, she didn't want to open her eyes. This was… She was back again. And now she would have to hear from Sinbad that of course, it was okay that she was in love with him, but that surely she knew that he didn't return her feelings. He loved her as a friend though, and surely she would come to see that it was better this…

Sinbad was kissing her. It was a comforting sense of recognition that made her reciprocate almost instinctively. Still, it felt new when the fluttering in her stomach surged and travelled through her body. It was not like then, this was not only mutual passion. Somehow, even though he had not deepened the kiss and he was still only pressing butterfly kisses to her slightly open mouth, she could feel her blood rushing to her face and she felt lightheaded. It was… So different. Somehow, her hands had tangled into his hair without her consent, and suddenly it felt like so much more. Somewhere in between more presses of his slightly chapped lips to hers he grabbed her and placed her in his lap, letting her legs fall over his left one while he wrapped his right arm around her back to hold her to him.

They continued like this until something outside made a loud noise, and Sinbad pressed a last, quick kiss on her lips before smiling at her again.

"I really did miss kissing you, love," he rumbled, his voice deep and soothing, "Every day without you dulls the colours of my life. It is a good thing we'll be kissing a lot more in the future, would you not say?"

She was torn between blushing and looking at him in question and maybe a bit of shock. "But! You are not interested in love!" she stammered, almost making herself tear up again. Sinbad only shook his head.

"You said it yourself, Asra. Or, your mirror, your fear did. I grasp at advantages. And, tell me, Asra, is there something more powerful than love? I have never heard of anyone who fell because he loved someone so much… And is that not what happened?"

She couldn't answer, too embarrassed to verbally confirm his deduction. In the end he was what everything came back to. So, yes, it was the reason for her almost falling.

Not that Sinbad needed a verbal answer. He had her in his lap. He had seen her almost suffocate on her feelings for him. And that knowledge was empowering.

"So, now, you are mine, Asra. And… I am yours," he stated, a finality in his tone that made it seem like her dream would become her eternity more than just a possibility. His free hand cupped her cheek, and he started to slowly trace her face with his fingers, lightly brushing over forehead, eyelids, her nose, her jawline and, after a thorough perusal of her throat and ears as well, he stroked his thumb over her lips, pulling her lower lip down in the process. "I am probably less vocal about feelings than you are in general," he whispered meanwhile, looking into her eyes the whole time and she was trembling by the time he finally bend down to kiss her again. Her lips were already slightly open and then Sinbad deepened the kiss, imprinting his taste, one that she had never forgotten, on her taste buds again and into her very being. By the end of it, she was short for air, and he let her breathe, opting to pepper kisses on the edge of her mouth instead, trailing them down her jaw and her neck.

While he nuzzled her neck, he very firmly put a kiss on the juncture between neck and shoulder and then leaned his forehead against her. "You gave me quite the scare, sweetheart. For you to be falling…"

He let out a sigh against the skin of her neck, raising Goosebumps. His arms came around her middle, and he hugged her to him, tucking her head under his chin and leaning back against a mountain of pillows behind him. A secret smile stole itself onto Asra's face and she melted into him, feeling more content than she ever recalled being before. She was almost sure he didn't love her quite as much as she him, yet, but it did seem like the possibility for her happiness had been there even though she hadn't seen it.

In that moment, Asra promised herself to stop obsessing. She had his word, and he had never steered her wrong. And disregarding anyone else, she knew she could trust him. He was… hers. Her smile softened further and she tilted her head to look up to him, meeting his gaze. Her smile was tentative. "I love you, Sinbad," she whispered and buried her head into his chest at the next moment. Sinbad only shifted slightly and she felt herself pressed more firmly against him as his arms snaked around her waist, tightening ever so slightly. And the last thing Asra heard, as exhaustion claimed her made her smile broaden.

"Please, don't doubt that I care for you again."

 _~*Everything Throws Shadows*~_

 **I love criticism:** I think every aspiring writer wants to improve his writing anyway they can and I'm no different. **And reviews are a gift, anyway they come.**

 **Reviewers get a virtual Oreo Cupcake ;)**

Ciao~

Tia


End file.
